


Prescription for a Broken Heart

by SpiderQ848



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalstuck, M/M, Original Universe, Porrim Maryam/Kankri Vantas Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848
Summary: Cronus finds himself in the Alternia Medical Hospital after a late-night motorcycle accident. He wakes up being tended to by Kankri, the friendly if not a little shy, nurse.This takes place on Earth in an AU, the specifics of which will be revealed throughout the story.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You really fucked up this time, Cronus thought to himself as he sped down the empty road. Not many people out this late at night. Not many people out ever.

He wouldn't be out either under normal circumstances but Meenah had just dumped him and kicked him out of her hive. He was lucky she didn't kick him out of the gang too.

To be fair, she probably made the right choice. Even now, Cronus willed himself to cry, to get angry, to feel something. But his heart refused to break. Or maybe he'd never given over his heart in the first pl- oh shit where did that car come from?

Cronus turned the handlebars as far as they would go but it was already too late. As a last-ditch effort, he threw himself off his bike right as it collided with the oncoming car and his vision went dark.

Cronus woke up to bright fluorescent lights in his face. What happened? The last thing he remembered was, oh right. The crash. He must be in a hospital then. And there was only one hospital in the area that would serve someone like him. Alternia Community Hospital.

His throat felt like a desert and he had a splitting headache but at least he was alive. That was a good start. He glanced to his sides and noticed someone busy at the counter next to him. They were wearing a blue nurse's uniform and seemed to be looking for something.

Cronus coughed weakly and rasped, "Hey doc, how long was I out?"

The figure flinched in surprise and turned around. He was also a troll, which Cronus had expected. What he didn't expect was the mutant blood showing in their eyes. Not that Cronus particularly cared. It was simply rare that they were able to find jobs, much less in the medical field.

Cronus smiled slightly and gave a weak wave.

"You're awake," the stranger stammered, "That's good. Oh and I'm not the doctor, just a nurse. I can go get the doctor if you want-"

Cronus cut him off with a weak chuckle. "What's the rush angel? Answer my question first."

The nurse coughed, looking flustered, "Right of course, sorry. It's been just under 24 hours. You highbloods sure are resilient. We, unfortunately, could not salvage your motorcycle."

Cronus nodded, "Where's the other? Are they okay?"

"Mr Nitram is in another wing, seadwellers need special procedures when operating."

Cronus raised an eyebrow, "I had surgery done?"

The nurse shrugged, "Just stitches, but we didn't want to take any chances. Seadweller anatomy is quite unique."

"Thanks, angel," Cronus said, sinking down into his bed.

"It's Kankri, no Nicknames please."

Cronus laughed, "Alright Kanny, I'm Cronus."

Kankri gave an exasperated look and nodded, "Yes, I am aware of the names of my patients, Mr Ampora. I'm going to get the doctor now, she can further explain what happened and what comes next."

"Right, yeah. Thanks." Kankri nodded and exited the room, leaving Cronus alone with his thoughts.

A moment later, Kankri returned with another troll, this time a Jade blood, rather typical in caretaking careers. She, however, did not look like any ordinary Jade blood. Or any ordinary doctor for that matter.

Her half rolled-up sleeves revealed hints of winding black tattoos, and subtle piercings could barely be seen on her lips and eyebrows. She gave Cronus a thin smile and glanced at her clipboard.

"Glad to see you're awake," she said sharply, "I'm Dr Maryam. I hope you've had a pleasant stay thus far."

Cronus gave her a crooked smile, "It's been alright. Kanny has been wonderful company for what little conversation we did have."

Dr Maryam raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes, Kankri. You may go attend to other things now," she said glancing at the nurse.

Kankri gave her a startled look, having zoned out slightly staring at Cronus. "Right, of course, Porrim," he said hurriedly before rushing out of the room, but not before giving Cronus a reassuring smile.

Porrim sighed a little and turned back to Cornus. "Your list of injuries is quite long though they're mostly minor. However, I will be keeping you here for another night, now that you've woken up. The reasons for which will soon be revealed."

Cronus nodded numbly, all business then. He was a little disappointed but he supposed it was for the better. "Go on then."

Porrim flipped over a sheet of paper and began to read, "Firstly, you received two cuts on your forehead which needed stitches. We did the best we could but your natural healing had already started to try and close it up, trapping shrapnel inside. We were forced to reopen the wound slightly and you may have some scaring."

"Cool, battle scars," Cronus joked but shut up immediately when Porrim shot him a stern look over her clipboard.

She continued to list off his injuries, "You also experienced severe road rash on both of your legs as well as a minor fracture in your right arm. You'll find the bone has mostly healed itself but try and avoid putting pressure on it for at least a week and return if anything worsens. Your legs are also manageable but remember to change your bandages regularly and keep an eye out for infection."

She paused to make sure Cronus was still following and he gave her two thumbs up. She nodded and finished up the list. "Finally, the reason for your overnight stay, there was shrapnel trapped in your gills which we were able to extract but we would like to monitor your breathing. Just in case."

Cronus gave a numb shake of his head, "That was a lot to take in all at once. But yeah I think I can keep all that straight."

"Good, Kankri will be back shortly to run some tests. Just to ensure that we aren't about to lose you unexpectedly," she smiled curtly and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus waited impatiently for Kankri to return. He didn't like being alone, it made him feel restless and in the state he was in, he couldn't even get up and move around. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

Kankri re-entered the room shortly after with a soft smile, "I hope Porrim didn't give you too much of a hard time."

"Oh give me some credit, " Cronus scoffed, "You know who I am right? I've dealt with tougher."

Kankri chuckled and got to work checking Cronus' vitals, "Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure. She's pretty much the definition of tough love."

"You're tellin' me, angel," Cronus sighed, sinking deeper into his bed.

"I said no nicknames," Kankri snapped. There was a pause and when he spoke again it was softer, "Besides, I'm a nurse so let's hope you're not seeing any angels any time soon."

Cronus laughed, "Sorry chief. But when I first woke up, I was worried I'd died and gone to heaven. They don't make faces like yours every day down here."

Kankri glanced over at Cronus, "Please do try and stay professional, Mr Ampora."

"Yup, of course," Cronus said, making no attempt to conceal his shit-eating grin.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kankri was in and out of Cronus' room, bringing him food and water as well as giving him regular check-ups.

He may have also been there a bit more often than strictly necessary. This may have been because Cronus made a habit out of calling for him any time he got bored. By the time Cronus was ready to leave, Kankri was in his room almost constantly. Keeping him company and entertaining his short attention span.

At last, Porrim returned to give her final verdict. "Well, Mr Ampora. I'm happy to say that your recovery has been a swift and successful one," she declared.

Cronus was sitting up in his bed now and bounced his leg impatiently. "Of course it was Doc, I'm a seadweller."

"That you are," Porrim agreed. "Now remember what I told you about keeping your bandages clean and yourself off the road for a while. Don't do anything reckless, we wouldn't want you right back in here, now would we?"

Cronus opened his mouth to answer but Porrim carried on speaking, "That was rhetorical, Mr Ampora. Now you are free to leave, your medical bills will be sent to your place of residence and if any conditions worsen over the next week or so, don't hesitate to contact us."

Porrim shut her folder with a snap and smiled, "Have a good day, Mr Ampora."

Cronus stood with some effort and nodded, "Thanks, you too doc. Oh and, tell Kankri I said goodbye." And with a wink, he was gone.

The moment he left, Porrim dropped her smile and let out a breath. She took a second to think over her next course of action before leaving the room as well.

She walked hurriedly toward a nearby room where she knew Kankri would be busy with Mr Nitram, the one other patient currently in the building. Things were quiet around here, not too many people wanted to be given healthcare by trolls. Except for other trolls at any rate.

Because of this, Porrim knew she had time for a quick conversation with Kankri. And a conversation was certainly in order. She leaned into the room, "Kankri, once you're done with that, I need you in room 134 please."

Kankri nodded, "Of course Porrim."

She headed off to the room in question, a room she knew was empty for now. A few minutes later, Kankri entered as well. "What did you need?" he asked.

Porrim pointed at the chair next to hers. "Take a seat, Kankri. I wanted to talk to you for a moment. It's about Cronus."

Kankri followed her orders and worried at his sleeve, "Yes, he just left did he not. I was rather happy with his healing. I do think he will recover quickly. Being a highblood and all-"

Porrim shook her head and gave Kankri a worried look. "That's not what I wanted to discuss. You do know who he is, right?"

Kankri nodded, "Yes, I know. A member of the Scratch, weapons dealing gang around here. I like to be well informed on my patients as you have taught me."

Porrim traced her tattoos absentmindedly, "So you know that it would be ill-advised to get close to him."

"Of course, Porrim," Kankri said evenly, "What are you suggesting?"

Porrim sighed and stood up, "Just that I know you Kankri. The way you're drawn to certain people. Do be careful, won't you?"

Kankri stood as well, a slight blush creeping up his neck, "Porrim please, when have I ever let emotions get in the way of my professional life?"

Before Porrim had a chance to reply, Kankri left the room. There was a brief pause before Porrim collapsed back into her chair with a sigh. She had something of a sixth sense for relationships and she had a bad feeling about what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Cronus had left the hospital and he was now hanging out with the others in his gang, showing off the aftermath of his accident. "Look here," he grinned, leaning forward and basking in the attention as Latula and Mituna crowded around his scars.

"Rad," Latula said with a grin.

"Sick," Mituna agreed.

Cronus looked up and flashed the other two members a tentative smile. Meenah scoffed in response and Damara just flipped him off and snarled something in Japanese.

Before Cronus could respond he felt his palm husk buzz.

"One sec guys," he pulled it out to see he had a new message. Curiously, it wasn't from Trollian, one of the few things that had been brought over from Troll society when they came to Earth. 

This was rare as Cronus didn't keep in touch with many humans and most trolls didn't use anything that wasn't Trollian. Not to mention the gang was all here right now.

"Who's messaging you?" Mituna asked, trying to look over Cronus' shoulder. "Why do you even have anything other than Trollian? Don't you know the humans monitor that shit? You're gonna get yourself locked up."

Cronus ignored him and walked away to keep some semblance of privacy. Mituna was technically right but Cronus still kept human apps because he'd always liked their aesthetic.

He excitedly wondered who it could be and opened the notification. "Hey nice," he said to himself with a smile. It was, of course, Kankri Vantas.

chronicGrievances to casanovasAquaduct

chronicGrievances: D9es it still hurt?

casanovasAquaduct: You knowv, you don't havwe to check on me anymore, doc.

chronicGrievances: It's just Kankri, n9 nicknames. N9t t9 menti9n I'm n9t a d9ct9r yet. N9w just answer the questi9n Cr9nus."

casanovasAquaduct: Fine, a little, I guess. But it's okay, I can be bravwe.

chronicGrievances: I wish I was there s9 y9u d9n't have t9 6e 6rave.

casanovasAquaduct: Ha, you do knowv wvho you're talkin' to, right? Gang member and all that?

chronicGrievances: I kn9w what I said.

Cronus was just about to reply when Mituna leaned over and snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Who are you texting?" he called, holding the phone out of Cronus' reach and scanning over the messages.

"Hey give that back dumbass," Cronus demanded lunging unsuccessfully for his phone. "That's none of your fucking business."

Mituna laughed and pushed Cronus away from himself, "You just lost anything that scar gave you, this conversation is pathetic."

Cronus flushed purple. "You're cruisin' for a brusin' jackass, now hand that back before I hand your ass to you," he spat as his fins twitched indignantly.

"Quit it you two," Meenah said, cutting in at last, "You're giving me a headache with all your arguing." She stepped forward and plucked Cronus' phone out of Mituna's hand, "Now what's all this about anyway."

She scrolled through what was on screen and her face went from frustration to anger to amusement. "Well, well Ampora," she said with a wicked smile. "Isn't that cute?"

She laughed and tossed the phone back to Cronus who caught it angrily and shoved it into his pocket, making a mental note to text Kankri back later, "What is?"

Meenah scoffed, "Don't play dumb with me. You flushed for your nurse?"

Cronus raised an eyebrow, "You know Kankri?"

"The mutant, right?" Meenah sneered, "Yeah I know him, he was there when I got myself shot a few perigrees back."

"He's nice, ain't he," Cronus replied with a shrug.

Meenah laughed, "Yeah nice is one way to put it. He's too pure for you, guppy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He regretted his response instantly as Meenah stalked towards him with her arms spread. He took a hesitant step back but Meenah stopped him in his tracks by grabbing him on either side of his head.

She shook him once and bared her teeth at him, "That fall knock a few screws loose or something? We're gangsters. He's a straight-laced goody-two-shoes. You figure it out."

"Nothin's going on with us, okay Meenah? We talk, that's all," Cronus insisted, freeing himself from her grasp. "I'm not that stupid."

"Cronus is tsundere," Damara pipped up from where she was sitting as she waved her cigarette at him.

Latula laughed, "He is! Hey Meenah, why didn't you ever tell us Cronus was such a softie on the inside."

Meenah rolled her eyes, "Cause he wasn't with me, I would have never dated such a wimp."

Cronus shrugged, "Maybe I didn't love you that much then."

Meenah gasped and the next thing he knew, Cronus was on the ground, the left side of his face stinging. Meenah lowered her hand slowly as everyone else stared in stunned silence and crossed her arms, "Ungrateful bitch."

"I think that's enough, Meenah," Mituna said carefully. "He just got out of the hospital, you wouldn't want to break him again."

Latula smacked him gently on the shoulder, "Why are you sticking up for him? He threatened to beat you up earlier."

Mituna shrugged, "Hey, he's useful. That's all. And I did start it."

Meenah stared at Cronus for a while then sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't do anything dumb." She turned and headed back to Damara to resume their conversation.

Latula started pulling Mituna away as well but he shook her off and held a hand out to Cronus, "You good?"

Cronus ignored him and stood up, brushing himself off. "I'm going home, if anything comes up, you know where to find me," he announced, grabbing the skateboard that Mituna had leant him until he got a new bike.

No one replied and he left in silence.


End file.
